vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Coins
__TOC__ Overview Coins are a in-app currency which costs real money to get and use. They are also obtained from the Commerce Module which gives free coins every day. They are a very useful resource and can speed up and acquire many things instantly. Obtaining Normal Every day there are the basic offers which never expire or go away *$5 Pack for 500 Coins *$10 Pack for 1,000 Coins *$20 Pack for 2,000 Coins *$50 Pack for 5,000 Coins *$100 Pack for 10,000 Coins Beginner When starting the game there are many bonus offers so you are more tempted to be invested in the game and spend money, these are: *2$ Pack with 200 Coins Total *Android users get a bonus package with their first purchase that contain: 300 Coins, 2 Rancor Battleships, and 1 Nexus Destroyer *Daily Login to acquire hulls and possibly some coins *Early missions that give out 1 coin as a reward Steam Packs On Steam only KIXEYE released packs that could only be bought on the Steam website which including very attractive offers with coins in them. *(Starter Pack) 2,300 Coins, 3 Exodus Cruisers, 6 Rancor Battleships, 33 Scatter Missile III Credit, 9 Spectral Shield II Credit, 21 Plasteel III Credit for around 9$ *(Elite Pack)6,000 Coins, 1 Revelation Cruiser, 3 Venom Battleships, 19 Thermal Beam II Credit, 5 Spectral Shield III Credit, 10 Tritanium III Credit, 4 Energy Resistor II Credit, 4 Ion Modulator II Credit for around 25$ *(Commanders Pack) 12,500 Coins, 1 Dread Battleship, 3 Taipan Cutters, 13 ECHO Ray II Credit, 4 Energy Resistor III Credit, 4 Diffuser Shield II Credit, 11 Zynthium IV Credit, 4 Focused Optics III Credit *(Exodus Pack - $9.99) 1,500 Coins, 12 Exodus Cruisers, 36 Scatter Missile III Credits, 12 Spectral Shield II Credits, 36 Plasteel III Credits *(Revelation Pack - $24.99) 2,500 Coins, 4 Revelation Cruisers, 16 Thermal Beam II Credits, 8 Spectral Shield III Credits, 16 Tritanium III Credits, 4 Energy Resistor II Credits, 4 Ion Modulator II Credits *(Dread Pack - $49.99) 5,000 Coins, 4 Dread Battleships, 10 ECHO Ray II Credits, 4 Energy Resistor III Credits, 8 Zynthium IV Credits, 4 Focused Optics III Credits *(Corinthian Pack - $74.99) 7,500 Coins, 5 Corinthian Cruisers, 20 Gatling Ray II Credits, 10 Blast Shield III Credits, 5 Fusion Thrusters III Credits, 5 Ionized Optics III Credits, 20 Zynthium IV Credits *(Python Pack - $144.99) 15,000 Coins, 5 Python Cutters, 15 SICO Missile II Credits, 5 Fusion Thrusters III Credits, 5 Blast Shield III Credits, 5 Zynthium V Credits *(Hellfire Pack - $199.99) 20,000 Coins, 5 Hellfire Battleships, 5 Volatile Fuel III Credits, 5 Fusion Thrusters III Credits, 35 Vector Torpedo II Credits, 5 Zynthium IV Credits Ship/Blueprint Packs Sometimes KIXEYE will release a offer where you can buy coins but also get pre-built ships in the offer, or more rarely a complete blueprint. *$20 for 2,000 Coins and 1 of that hull *$50 for 5,000 Coins and 3 of that hull Mark-Upgrade Packs These packs will also usually Mark hulls *$20 for 2,000 Coins and the components to upgrade 1 of the hull to Mk III and 1 to Mk II *$50 for 5,000 Coins and the components to upgrade 1 to Mk IV *$100 for 10,000 Coins and the components to upgrade 2 to Mk V *$200 for 20,000 Coins and the components to upgrade 6 to Mk V Uses Coins can be used to do many, many things in VEGA Conflict.Here is a list of what they can do #Instantly skip speed ups (Refit, Building, Repair, etc) #Buy Resources #Get exclusive offers from the Black Market #Instantly get a blueprint completed #Upgrade others Commerce Module by spending Gallery coin.png|Coin Icon Trivia *People who use lots of coins are considered coiners and usually are very powerful. *Boycotts of not buying coins are very common amongst the players. ---- Category:Resources